War
by WolfAmongstSheep
Summary: Fala has had a little too much of being portrayed as the weak one. R


**Ok, so I think I'm going to extend this one, make it like a lot of chapters long, but the only way I will feel confident enough to do it is...here it comes...I HAVE TO GET MORE THAN TWO FREAKIN REVIEWS!**

**I don't care if it is the most sucky review in the world, or the best. Please, please, pleaseeeeee review my story!**

**Oh, and if I get three reviews, and you all decide that that qualifies, you got another thing coming buddy. I will be checking the traffic, and if less than half the people reviewed, I shall be very put out.**

**Then again, I might not get any reviews. My story might suck. In fact it, it might suck so bad that you want to beat me into little writer bits. If this is the case, you should tell me that. In a review.**

***By the way, I made up some things that I think seem likely. Jessica says them all, so I think you can guess how she knows them.**

"Fala, I'm sorry this turn out as you would have liked, but I'm not going anywhere." Jessica paused for a second, smirking, "Unless, of course, you make me."

The mirrors of Las Noches were still shattered, and if this confrontation turned into anything, there might be nothing left of them soon. Humans were starting to get up and leave, and vampires were itching to get closer, even though they could hear everything fine. Music was blasting and strobe lights were bouncing off every side of the club. Jessica was sitting nonchalantly at the bar, her body leaning slightly towards Fala's, who was glaring at her from the other side of the bar. Aubrey was sitting next to Jessica, but was ready to leave if a fight turned out, he knew she could take care of herself and he wouldn't want to get in the way. Especially against Fala, who's been bothering her ever since she first turned.

Other vampires had reacted to the change fine; most of them didn't care at all. Jagger liked having her fierce attitude around to squash Fala's ego, though he would never admit it. And unfortunately for Aubrey, Risika had taken a liking to her almost immediately. They were very much alike, and both of them knew it. It had been 31 years since Jessica had changed, and for such a young vampire, everyone knew her name, and just how powerful she was.

Fala had no problem hearing the challenge in Jessica's words, but she also had no problem sensing the fraction of Jessica's aura that she was letting loose. Fala might've had a fiery temper, but she wasn't stupid. She knew that Jessica was a lot stronger then her, and she would have to berate her more if she wanted a fight.

"That's alright Jess. Why don't you just ask Aubrey if he wants to fight me?" Fala asked in a false chipper voice. Everyone knew it was a bluff, because if Fala wasn't stupid enough to fight Aubrey either.

Jessica barked out a laugh. Never, in all her years as a vampire, had she asked Aubrey to fight anyone for her. And she didn't plan on doing it anytime soon. She leaned back into Aubrey's seat and his arms snaked around her waist. She directed her next question at him. "What do you think?" She moved her head slightly in Fala's direction, looking up at him. "Fight her for me?" She was joking; everyone could read Jessica's sense of humor by now.

Aubrey smirked. "Oh of course, considering I'm just waiting on your beck and call," he drawled sarcastically.

Fala frowned, recognizing they were making fun of her attempt to ridicule them. "Well it's true!" She sounded more like she was begging for someone to believe her, rather than being defiant, now. She looked at Jagger for help, "Both of you are the most sorry excuse for vampires I've ever seen!"

Jessica yawned, "Your words are getting old Fala," She hopped off her seat and started towards the door, and didn't look back at Fala as she walked away, "but I'll pretend that bothered me."

Fala was tired of having Jessica around to give her more snippy comments. She hated having more and more vampires come every day, and each of them be stronger than her. She was so angry that she wasn't thinking about her actions as she leaped over the bar table right at Jessica.

Jessica's mind was clamped on Fala's immediately. Fala was on the ground and Jessica was on top of her with no time spared. Her black eyes were fiery as she peered down at Fala. "I've gotta say, I thought there was nothing more stupid you could have done when you turned Moira, after she had tried to kill you, and knowing that she would never really love you. But then I thought about how you attempted to kill Kaei, the girl who Jagger was protecting, and I thought that was worse. And now...well now, you just topped it all."

By now, all the humans had left the bar. Jagger was sitting at a bar table, contemplating whether or not he wanted Fala alive still. He knew that if he wanted to keep her around, he would have to think fast.

"Jagger isn't sure if he wants you to stay alive, you know. He thinks you've become a nuisance, but you've been with him so long." Jessica bent down by Fala's neck and whispered in her ear, "I would kill you, but I don't want to anger Jagger if he decides you're worth keeping after you're dead." Jessica paused once more, "Just remember Fala, I'll be waiting in the wings, for when Jagger decides you aren't worth keeping. Just remember Fala, I know you." _Better than anyone else_, Jessica threw at Fala's mind. And with that, she disappeared.

"Well Fala, it seems as though you've just signed your death certificate," Risika droned, leering. She laughed and gracefully hopped off her stool. She walked over to Aubrey and and lazily put her arm around his shoulders. He didn't like it there, but was too busy rejoicing in Fala's humiliation. Risika looked at him, "You were right, that little exchange didn't last more than five seconds." She rolled her eyes and looked down at Fala, "Hunting privileges on my land for a year."

Fala jumped up and stormed over to Risika, enraged. "How dare you make a _**bet **_on-" Risika's hand closed over Fala's throat.

"You wanna finish what you were saying?" Risika asked malevolently.

"I can't," Fala hissed, in pain.

"Then that is a sign that you are to weak to even be worth my talking to, so shut up before I kill you, which I am very capable of doing." Risika dropped her and sat back down, picking up a random bottle before downing it.

Fala quickly got up and appeared in her room. Never, in all her years as a vampire, had she been so humiliated. in front of Jagger. In front of the fledglings. In front of everyone. She didn't even know how to react, how to exert herself to anyone now. Before, there had been no actions that proved that she was weak. Now there was, and everyone would remember the vampire that was half a century old that could have killed her, but left Fala's sorry ass there to rot.

And if that wasn't enough, she had almost died at Risika's hands. She couldn't understand why she wasn't killing them all, she knew she was capable of it...it had to be an off day.

_But it doesn't have to be like this,_ Fala thought, _I could...start over! No, not just start my life over...but the whole vampire race!_ Fala frowned thinking about how hard that task would be. _Or I could just kill all the vampires who witnessed that little exchange..._

Fala wasn't confident in her plan at all, until she had another idea. It was dangerous, but Fala thought she could pull it off. After all, would witches prefer one vampire dead, or hundreds?


End file.
